Not Your Secret
by BBGROOVE
Summary: SPD: Sky is keeping a secret and Z can't take it anymore


Discalimer: I do not, nor ever will own Power Rangers...

AN: I am stil an AVID Sky/Z fan...and the ending is extremely different from the beginning...so no worries...and I realize that my story "Do You Trust Me" is going to be my last story...I'm sticking to oneshots/songfics now...it's too hard keeping with a plot and having interest in it later...but I will finish Do you Trust Me...no worries...it just might take a while for mr to figur out what to write...thanx for ur understanding...

XXX

Z puffed a sigh of relief as she plopped herself down on her bed. Today had been tuff, three goes at Obsticle Course 6, two bank robberies, and not to mention a huge fight between her and Sky. The last of the three was what bothered her the most. She remembered how heated she felt, anger seeping throughout her entire body, her eyes flashing with hate. Never once had she been so angry as she had that night. He didn't understand what she was telling him, and she hated how he reacted.

Moaning in regret Z flipped over on her bed, as she pushed her face into her pillow. Squeezing her eyes shut Z opened her mouth and screamed into the soft material, letting her anxiety slowly melt from her body. Pulling her head from the yellow laced sleeping aide, Z slide her legs over the edge and pushed heself from the bed slowly walking to her CD player.

As her nimble fingers gently reached towards the power button the door wooshed open, revealing a smiling Syd. "_I don't need this right now," _Z thought as she averted her gaze onto the stereo. Not that she disliked Syd, she felt Syd was her best gal pal, but Syd was one of the reasons for her argument with Sky. One really big reason of two even greater reasons.

"Hey Z, what's up?" Syd asked happily as she rumaged through her boundless supply of clothing, undoubtedly looking for an appropriate date dress. Z turned, looking at Syd, her hands gently rubbing against the sides of her body.

"Nothing. So, big date?" Z asked as she slipped her uniform top over her head and replaced it with a yellow T-shirt, followed by a black and yellow hoodie. Syd nodded in a yes as she pulled out a flattering Pink knee-length dress. Z sighed as she pulled a pair of jeans over her legs and buttoned the top.

The two female rangers remained silent for the next few minutes as Z laced her black converse and Syd zipped up her dress. "So, what do you think?" Syd questioned as she turned full circle in her dress. The dress clinged just right to her curves, dipping just enough in the front where it showed a hint of cleavage, leaving something to the imagination. In the back it slung low so half of her smooth tanned back showed.

Winking playfully, Z stated, "If I were a man, I'd totally do you." Both girls laughed at the small joke as Syd finished her outfit with a pair of black laced shoes and makeup, allowing her hair to stay down, flared over her shoulder and down her back. "Where are you two going tonight?" Z asked as she pushed her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"Some romantic place downtown, you know how my Baby-bear is," Syd answered, not seeing the look of pain flash onto Z's features for a brief second. "Actually, I had to meet him at his room, like, 10 minutes ago," Syd said as she looked at Z silently appologizing for leaving in a rush.

As Syd's retreating form left Z's sight she huffed and walked out the door with her head hung down. Watching the plithera of feet pass her by, Z knowingly headed in the direction of the entrance doors. Raising her head slightly as she walked through the doors Z noticed a discarded newspaper (don't know if they have those or not). Z instinctivly grabbed the item and thre it into the nearest trachcan.

As Z heared the paper lightly bounce down the metal tube, she noticed how deserted the area was. Confused at this sudden realization Z walked further down the path, leading outside of the SPD area. Reaching the gate, Z stopped and turned, feeling something had been following her. To her surprise none other than Sky Tate stood behind her.

Widening her eyes in surprise, Z walked briskly to Sky and glared at him. "What do you think you're doing following me?" Z asked infuriated as she felt the air suddenly get humid. Ignoring the feeling she continuely glared at Sky, waiting for an answer.

"I wasn't following you, you just happened to turn around when I decided to stop walking to the park," Sky replied as the sky began to get darker, unknowingly to the two teens. Z scoffed in disbelief as she stepped closer to the blue ranger.

"That is such bull, you were following me and you know it!" Z yelled as large clouds began forming over them.

"You'd like that wouldn't you. Me following you, it's probably a fantasy of yours!" Sky yelled in retaliation, forcing Z to slap him across the face.

"How dare you. Just because Jack and Syd are dating now doesn't give you the right to take it out on me, I only told you the truth!" Z screamed as a crash of thunder echoed through the still empty walls of SPD courtyard. Rubbing his cheek lightly Sky glared at Z, not saying anything. Another crash and suddenly the rangers were engulfed by rain.

Squinting his eyes Sky asked back, "You think that's why I argued with you?"

Getting ready to add something to his previous statement Z cut him off and yelled back, hurt dripping off of every word, "Stop it! Just stop it ok! Do you think I chose to feel this way! I hate this! I hate this so much! I hate falling for guys, who just don't fall back!"

"Who didn't fall back Z, who?" Sky yelled wanting to hear the words come from her lips. Z combed both her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes.

"Don't ask me that, don't you dare act like you don't know who, Sky!" Z yelled in anger as she took a step back and let her hands fall from her hair to the sides of her body.

"Z, tell me, I need to hear who it is come from your mouth!" Sky yelled back as he followed Z and stook a step forward.

Z was beyond upset now, her lip quivered with anger as she replied loudly, "You can't hide this Sky, you can't force me to be the one who always says this, you can't! "

Sky moved closer to say something else before his communicator beeped and the voice of Cruger was heard, "Both of you get inside before you catch pneumonia."

The two stared at eachother for a second before Sky answered Cruger and began to run to the building. Z followed and ran to the builind as well, knowing that they're argument was far from over.

XXX

Both of the rangers were given a severe lecture by Cruger befor being sent to their rooms to change into dry clothes for dinner.

Sky walked slowly though the hallways as he headed in the direction of the cafeteria. Reaching the door he froze, hopeing to see anyone but Z sitting at the table. The door slide open and answered Sky's prayer. Walking to get his food Sky smiled to a few of the cadets sitting at tables already eating.

Pulling his tray of fodd into his arms Sky heard the sound of the doors opening again. Turning Skycame face to face with Z. She stood in the middle of the room, just staring at Sky, his eyes returning the favor. Everyone felt the tension, even if they didn't know what was going on.

Sky shook his head, warning Z not to make a scene. Walking to the table where Bridge and a few other D-squad cadets stood he felt Z's gaze still upon him. Turning he saw Z start stalking off to get her food and head his way. Slamming her tray against the solid surface of the pearl white table Z sat down.

Unable to take her attitude Sky did something he would never do in another situation. But it was this situation and he had to say something. Pushing himself from his chair Sky barked at Z, "What the hell is your problem?"

Looking up at Sky, Z stood up and glared as she replied, "My problem? My problem is you Schuyler Tate! You keep on avoiding this!"

"I'm not avoiding anything except your suddenly overdramatic attitude!" Sky yelled back, completely losing his by-the-book cool.

"There you go again! What are you afraid of Sky, huh? Are you afraid of showing emotion, or do you just want others to show you?" Z hissed as she repeatedly poked Sky, trying to intimidate him, but failing. Sky didn't answer, just stared at Z as she gripped her hands into fists. "God Sky, I will NOT be your secret!" Z yelled as she began to turn and storm out of the cafeteria in a dramatic effect. But, no such luck, because Sky quickly grabbed her wrist and twirled her back around, bringing her body flat against his. And in one swift motion, Sky dipped his head and captured Z's lips with his.

Oblivious to the many gasps and looks of cunfusion, Z melted into his kiss. It soon became heated, but before anything embarrassing happened, Bridge tapped Sky's shoulder and coughed. As the yellow and blue ranger stopped they looked behind eachother and noticed they're audience.

"Get a room okay, some of us are trying to eat," Bridge joked as he pointed to the door with a gloved hand. Sky and Z willingly obliged and walked hand in hand to the doors.

XXX

Reaching Z's room Sky lifted Z into his arms and over his shoulder as he carried Z into the room. Z laughed in excitment before Sky placed her gently on the bed and sat next to her. Not waiting for anything, Z straddled Sky's lap and hungrily began to kiss him. they stayed like that until the need for oxygen entered their minds. Breathing heavily, Sky laid back pulling Z down with him. His arms instinctivly wrapped around her as they laid there in silence.

"Z?" Sky whispered, calling for Z's attention.

Twisting her body around so she laid belly down to see Sky more clearly Z replied, "Yes?"

Looking down at Z, Sky smiled and stated, "I fell back." Z smiled warmly up at Sky as she pushed herself up and planted a loving kiss on Sky's lips.

XXX

okay...a long oneshot I admit...but hey...I like oneshot better...and if you don't get what they were arguing about then here's a lil summary...

Sky had a crush on Syd a few months ago and Z knew about this, and it sucked because z had a crush on Sky. When Jack and Syd started dating Z told Sky thinking it would be best if she told him about her feelings for him. For some reason Sky snapped and yelled at Z causing an argument...and in the end, Sky didn't have a crush on Syd for a long time he liked Z but he was afraid of what might happen...and well u read the reast...so yeah...please no flamming

-Nightmistcrystal


End file.
